Whispers of Heaven
by midnight kitten
Summary: Twas the night before Valentines day. The sound of a crash echoing through the silent darkness. Is there chance for love after death? Join one girl as she fights for what she wants, even if she had to bring it pass the grave. *it's a light story*rei x aya
1. Where?

Midnight Kitten : hey guys it's been a LONG time since I posted any fics… I was kinda busy…sorry… anyways, here's my very first Super Gals! fic about my favorite pairing Aya x Rei I just adore those two! Not delaying further, I dedicate this to anyone who wants me to dedicate it to, especially to those who lost their loved ones. Well here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Gals! I'm really poor but hyper, do you think I could actually own something?

Again…without further ado

_**His mercy**_

_By: Midnight Kitten_

There was an accident that night. Police cars sounded their sirens as they arrived at the bottom of the steep hill for further investigation. Ambulances surrounded the area. It wasn't everyday that a car crash would happen in the middle of the night, with Valentines Day just a few hours away. Kotubuki Ran appeared from inside one of the police cars, she slammed the door hard that the cop in charge thought that the car might collapse right there. She charged off towards the ambulance that was ready to leave.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you! This place annoys me!" She twitched. Her vermilion hair ruffled in the wind at the same time. Her yellow haired friend Yamazaki Miyu was holding a blood red hand, tears flowing down her pink tainted cheeks.

"Miyu, don't worry. She'll be fine" Beside her sat the brown haired brother of Ran, Kotubuki Yamato. He stroked her back, assuring her everything is going to be alright. Ran's eyes traveled from Miyu to the bunk in front of her. She knew who it was underneath. It was her who found them. She remembered her phone ringing 30 minutes earlier, the sound of her friend's voice over the cracking line. The rain was strong that time and a heavy fog lay down on the land. Nobody dared to leave his or her house; it just wasn't safe. Hoshino Aya was different. She had opted to travel to a certain orphanage in the city, despite the warnings from her friends. "I promised them I would come and I'm not going to lose their trust" She told Ran before entering her house the in the last afternoon she would ever witness. Because of her defiance, this is what had happened.

"Come on! Dad wants to talk to you" Ran's younger sister Kotubuki Sayo had appeared tugging at sister's long sleeve. The older one sighed and went down the ambulance again. The cool wind blew hard as the ambulance rushed to the nearest hospital. Inside, there were only two passengers, all in dead silence.

"What's up pops?" Ran spoke up when her father had turned from talking to another police.

"I want you to tell me what your friend Aya told you, everything" He demanded patiently, his voice in a slightly hoarse whisper. He directed them to the crashed car where apparently no one was checking. They needed privacy.

"Like I told your personnel" Ran said irritably "Aya called but then the line went dead just before I heard anything"

"I wasn't talking about that" Her dad responded immediately, he took her by the arm and looked at her "You were the last person she was with. What did she tell you before you two got separated?"

"She said she would go to the orphanage! That's all!" Ran yelled at her father and he quickly let go of her. He went back to where the other members of the team were and soon they were all in a deep conversation.

'_Argh…this isn't important at all! Aya's life is on the line and I'm not even there! Some friend I am!' _The orange head thought to herself as she hopped onto Yamato's motorbike and rode off towards the direction of the hospital.

"Come on Aya! You can't leave us now…please!" Blonde Super Gal, Yamazaki Miyu yelled at her friend who was lying in the operating room. The doctors and nurses were slowly filing in the room. Two nurses escorted Miyu out, telling her it is better if she stayed outside but she insisted. Time was running short and the medical people needed more help so the two nurses allowed her entrance. She was about to go in again when Ran appeared at her side and together they went in to see what was happening.

The heart monitor was sounding off very slowly, indicating that the patient was losing life. Aya lay there on the green bed, suctions stuck to her body and her head. Her face was so pale; she seemed dead. Her lips were gradually turning blue. The two friends approached, they held her hand. It was cold.

"Aya…please, we know you can hear us…please don't lose this fight…"

No matter how they pleaded, over and over again, whispering words of encouragement to the patient. Fate could not be changed; it couldn't be altered. On the night before Valentines Day, she was gone.

The day of hearts a year after her death has arrived and to those Aya left behind, it was the day they had wished would never come. Kotobuki Ran bit out a piece of chocolate as she walked along the sidewalk. Behind was her friend, Miyu.

"Ran? How could you be eating chocolate when… you know…" Miyu couldn't even bring herself to say it

"It's been a year! Besides Aya doesn't want to see us sad. More or less she would want us to move on right? So I'm doing what she wants" Ran simply said, taking another bite, finally finishing it.

"You're right… but you are so cold-hearted like Otohata" Miyu said in sarcasm but it was in such a monotone voice that there hardly was a difference whether she was joking or was telling the truth. Ran paused a moment.

"Now that you mentioned him, I haven't seen him. I know he was there when the accident happened but he left so quickly like it didn't matter and I never saw him since" Ran exclaimed as she resumed walking, her hand behind her head. "Why don't we visit him at work?"

"Yuuya said that Rei wasn't going and would be sleeping in" Miyu managed a disheartened smile but it disappeared so quickly.

"Lazy bum…" Ran muttered under her breath. She looked up at the sky and smiled. _Aya, how are you doing up there? Are you watching us down here?_

Midnight Kitten : OK! That's enough! Until next time Ja ne! tell me your guesses on how this ends just for the sake of it! Bye bye!


	2. The one who hides

Midnight kitten: Hey everyone! Ready for the second chap? Here it is!

Disclaimer: Don't know anything remember? Especially Gals!

Ok people…um…**_Italic and bold are the dream sequence _**ok?Don't forget! If you have them turned around, you won't get anything!

_**Chapter 2 : The one who hides**_

"Rei, it's 3 in the afternoon! Are you still asleep?" Asoh Yuuya sounded from the outside of Otohata Rei's apartment. There was no answer. Yuuya heaved a loud sigh and left for work again without Rei. He has been skipping his job, never leaving his apartment. It seemed that his shopping was even ordered.

A dark haired teen was lying on his bed, his blanket cast aside and was now at the foot of his double sized bed. Sweat embedded his face as he slept. He was dreaming…no…it was more of a nightmare. He twisted and turned but soon he was back to his original position.

_**"Don't go" Otohata Rei said coolly to a black haired girl who went pass him. **_

**_"Why do you care?" She snapped as she turned to face him, tears were threatening to fall "At least I know some people who actually wants me and I'm not going to let them wait"_**

**_"Don't be stubborn Aya" Rei told her, half expecting her to follow his orders. Suddenly everything went black. _**

_**Rei was standing in an empty space, there was no up, no down not even right or left. It was simply blank**_

**_"It's because you let her go! She died because you let her go!" Yuuya's voice came into his head, screaming and telling him that it he was to blame, was he really?_**

**_"Rei, how could you? You let her…without her knowing? Without even telling her anything? You're cold…frosty cold…" MIyu's voice came in next, along with the Yuuya's._**

**_"You evil dumb jerk! Why didn't you stop her? Don't you care for her?" Ran's voice yelled at him. He was on his knees already, his hands covering his ears as hard. He kept repeating himself._**

**_"no…no…NO! I need her…I would never…no…you're all wrong"_**

A soft breeze entered the room of Otohata Rei as he was sleeping. Entering through the window, a silhouette of a girl with long hair wearing a long off-shoulder white dress appeared. Her face was grim as she watched the boy mutter words.

"no…no…no…" he kept muttering, his forehead creasing to prove his negation. The girl placed her hand delicately on his head. His creases soon disappeared as quickly it came. She smiled but in her gray eyes reflected sadness.

_**The voices vanished the second a mystical figure appeared behind Rei. It's steps echoed past the hollow area. It touched Rei. He turned around and saw a man with no face. He bent down and stretched his arm out to the shocked teen. Nevertheless, Rei took it and stood up. The man spun around slowly and went away before Otohata could say anything. He was alone once again. Behind him, out of thin air, came an outline of a human. It grew nearer and nearer to the dark-haired teen. When the outline came into view, it was simply a figure in a white cloak. But then, a skeleton hand came out of from one of the long sleeves. Hung around the wrist was a bracelet, Aya's bracelet. Shock and sudden fear was mirrored in the boy's eyes. His face turned pale, he took a step backward, almost tripping over his feet. The hand grabbed him by his open polo shirt, pulling him closer to it while the other reached up to his face. Rei could feel the cold breath, the freezing touch of the bony hand. **_

The girl sighed and took a seat at the head of the bed where Rei's face was close to her lap. She lowered herself so that her stomach was in line with Rei's chin. Her porcelain hand caressed the cheek of the troubled teen. She removed her hand and watched him sleep. His hand moved, reaching to where hers was a few moments ago. The girl blushed a slight tint of pink.

"Aya…" He whispered

_**Before another second had passed, the space had turned black once again. The cloaked figure had disappeared. In front of him stood a tall but old tree, under its shady branches a girl in a cream colored gown touched its strong and rough bark. Rei inched closer reluctantly, not sure what was happening. The girl turned around.**_

_**"Hi Rei, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Hoshino Aya smiled at the boy who was two to three feet away from her. She beamed and walked to him. They were inches apart. "How have you been doing?" Her voice echoed, like the sound of an angel speaking. **_

**_"It's none of your business" Rei's cool surfaced again. It was habit._**

_**"Oh I see…" Aya said, her eyes downcast. "I guess that's that huh? I'll see you Rei" She spun around to saunter away when Rei grabbed her wrist gently. He pulled her into a hug.**_

"Aya, we have to go now…" An unseen force called out to Aya who was still seated comfortably beside Rei. She stood up, her dark hair falling down to her shoulders. Turning around, away from the slumbering teen, Aya made her way to the window.

"Rei…this is goodbye…I'm glad you are alright…don't push yourself…" She smiled with glee once again.

**_"Rei…?" Aya didn't move from her spot. Both enthralled and shocked at the sudden movement._**

**_"Aya…no…" Otohata Rei had his lips near her ear, his breath warm as he whispered. "Don't go…"_**

_**Tears threatened to fall from the girl's eyes. She simply stood listening to his breathing, hoping that time would stop even for this moment.**_

"Don't go…" A soft mumble came from Rei. Aya whirled around suddenly. She looked at him, droplets of water slowly made their way down. The sun glistened through the window as the wind blew in softly. She didn't want to leave. Aya went back in. She attempted to close the window when Rei shivered a little but soon she realized that she was slowly disappearing. Anything material, she couldn't touch. The crystal tears fell down harder. She can't feel anything anymore. Nevertheless, she moved towards Rei, listening intently to what he was saying but after what he said earlier the rest became murmurs too soft to hear. She sighed.

"Please hear my prayer…" Aya knelt to the ground. Her white dress surrounding her, a glowing aura wrapped her body as she clasped her hands together. "For the last time…I want to feel him…I want to touch him… I want to tell him I love him…please… for the last time…"

* * *

A/N: Ok peeps That's enough for this part! Until next time! See ya soon! Oh and if you don't review I won't give you a cyber chocolate chip cookie! Read and review people! So that I may have the mood to write, you control the fate of the story! 


	3. Travesty of the heart

Midnight Kitten: Oh hey guys my break is almost up! So I'm trying to finish as quick as possible so anyways thanks to those who reviewed my fic! I'm so happy! This chap, I dedicate to the reviewers Love ya!

You know the works! **_Bold, italic, underlined words are dream sequences!_**

Disclaimer: Midnight Kitten does not own Gals or any of the characters!

Chapter 3: Travesty of a heart 

The glowing aura grew brighter around Ayaas she was slowly floating in the air. Her body slanted horizontally, her eyes emitting light in the process before they closed shut. The blinding radiance filled the entire room but the teen had not been affected anyhow. Although he stirs from his sleep, he does not wake. Aya was set down, her bare feet touching the wooden floor gently. She strode back to Rei's side and her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Rei…I have come back…but I don't have time…" She said then let out a puff of air "why won't you wake up for me?"

**_ "Rei?" The shocked voice of Aya came only seconds after the sudden action by the other party. "Let me go Rei"_**

**_ "I won't" He said firmly. He held on her wrist tighter. She tried to wriggle free. Slowly, as the wind blew the leaves and branches of the tree, Otohata Rei walked closer to her. When he stood right behind her, he was about to pull her into a hug but she started to glow. The light disappeared quickly. Aya still stood there, suddenly her figure became transparent then back again. A few moments, she disappeared._**

**_ "Aya…" He whispered. He felt himself falling and falling as the tree's roots engulfed him from the ground. His heartbeat gradually failed him while he plunged deeper and deeper into the abyss._**

**_ "Wake up for me…"_**

He opened his eyes widely as he gasped for air. Beads of cold sweat appeared on his forehead with him quickly panting. He scanned the left side of the room, from the bathroom to the door, there was nothing. He looked at his bedside table, switching on the light even if the sun practically glared at him through the window. Rei was moving around quietly after he had jumped out of his bed and went over to his table, pouring himself a glass of water from the pitcher and taking it all in a breath or so. Once he was reassured that nothing was there, he slowly crept back into bed, a sigh of relief coming from his mouth. He sits up straight before recalling the events in his dream. Who had called him? The voice was so distorted that he could not identify it but the words were so clear. **_Wake up for me…_** Rei was in deep thought when something stirred in the corner. He had not noticed.

Aya, from the moment Rei opened his eyes, simply stood there. He had seen right through her. She could feel him and touch him…but it was still the same, he couldn't see her. Aya watched him scamper around the room, seemingly terrified that something came in to attack him; it wasn't like Rei to do such act. Once he saw to it that no one was there, he went right back to bed. He was still in deep thought. Aya backed away to the corner when she hit something. A teddy bear rolled from the shadows and into the light emitted by the window. It was a medium sized bear with small brown eyes staring blankly ahead. Its nose was a deep shade of blue as a small curve appeared just below. Aya wanted to pick it up so badly but she changed her mind as soon as she saw another hand on its way to take the toy from its lonely place on the floor. Otohata Rei looked at it with a sudden sadness in his eyes as he dusted it with his free hand. He looked around once again, checking if anyone was really in the room. His head turned to observe the place where the bear came from. It was the dull and dark corner in his room where most of his secrets hide. He never tried to remember why he had made such a place in his quarters. Aya's tears spilled, slowly dripping onto the floor, she followed with her eyes where the drops fell. An urge to smile brightly infiltrated her being as she saw beside her a box filled to brim by different materials. Her name was written outside the box. The dark haired angel wanted to see what was inside; she wanted to remove the cloth that covered the top to hide its contents from unwanted eyes, but she couldn't. She wouldn't want Rei to get scared. A floating cloth isn't exactly logical. Her eyes reverted back to the boy. He was still standing there, his dark orbs staring at the bear. What is it that he sees?

Aya looked at the bear closer for the first time and realized that it wasn't the same with all the other bears she had seen. This one had a bright blue shirt and green shorts, it was adorable in it's own way. Tied around its neck was a golden choker. The band, Aya thought, resembled like a dog's collar except that it was made for humans. How could she tell? "Hoshino Aya", the two words that were engraved on the collar with black ink, "Aya" in the front and "Hoshino" at the back.

Rei's fingers dwindled from the head of the toy and onto the choker. He felt alongside the name and gave out an exasperated sigh. _How could he have let her go that easily? Was he that foolish? Without a goodbye, without a sorry. Pathetic, yes he was. How had his own heart mocked him? He was simply to blind to see what was right in front of him. He hadn't realized that everything he ever cared for, he ever loved were slowly being taken away from him._ Rei walked back to his bed and plopped down on it as he placed the bear in front of him. He looked at it again. His lips moved. He was talking to the wind.

Aya watched closely as Rei's mouth moved and shaped words. She could not tell what he was saying but she knew, by the looks of the expression on Rei's face, that he was telling the bear something that hurts from inside, something that seemed bottled up in his soul. Stepping away from her place, Aya walked to the lamp and listened there. His voice was soft, his words were gentle hands touching her inner being. He was talking about her.

"This is wrong. Whoever thought that I would be talking to a bear" Rei stated in his unfeeling voice. He paused for a moment as if taking every bit of memory stored in his head the continued on. "I was supposed to give you to somebody…somebody, who I know would take care of you. But I was too late. She's gone now. She moved away, far away where I couldn't reach her."

The bear was silent, it looked at him.

"All in all, I thought she was just a foolish ditzy girl who liked me because of how I looked. That's how everyone looked at me, how everybody liked me. I considered her like she was one of my loyal fans who would crave for me or wait for me just to talk to her. I guess I was half right. She did wait for me, she did wish we could talk, but I refused her, stopped her, and did everything so that she would go away. What was weird was that, she never ceased. No…" Rei froze for a while and realized what he was talking about, nevertheless carried on "She was different, she didn't like me, she loved me. She was foolish but I was more of a cretin. I saw her but I never looked at her, she on the other hand, trusted me, believed in me…" Rei kept on going, talking to the bear about everything he had had shunned inside him. Aya, who had stayed close to the lamp had felt a faint feeling in her already translucent body. She looked at her arm and saw that she was slowly disappearing. It was almost time. Finally, the fainting feeling grew stronger and took over her. She fell to the ground with no sound, hitting the lamp beside her as she fell.

Rei's head snapped to the lamp. It dropped onto the tiled floor. _Odd, I swore there was no wind today. Even if there were, it wouldn't be strong enough. _Rei stood up once again, leaving the toy on top of his pillow and then bent down. He took the lamp into his hands then set it back to its original place. Moving back to lie on his bed, Rei had once again reached for the bear. It had disappeared. He turned to the pillow, thinking his hand just missed it but it really wasn't there. He shifted around his bed, his mind recalling where he had last placed the bear. It wasn't anywhere. Giving up, he rested his back upon the soft mattress and waited for sleep to consume him again.

Aya sat on the floor, one leg tucked under the other, clutching the bear tightly. She had swiped it from the pillow when Rei had gone down to pick up the lamp she had bumped into. The long haired girl looked down at her body and saw that her stomach had turned transparent as the sun's light reached her but it returned back to its original state when she moved away from the sun. 'This is useless…' She thought 'What good is it to touch and feel if he couldn't see me? Temporary as it may be…I'll never get to him now…' She budged into a much more comfortable position, with the rug underneath her, she had failed the attempt to move in silence for the rug had also went along with her, its dragging noise easily heard by the owner of the room. Before Aya ceased moving, she had hit a table making the contents on top of it fall all on her.

He turned around.

* * *

Midnight Kitten: Ok people! This is the end for this chapter! You know, it took me ever so long to write! I kept on erasing the typing then deleting then retyping again but I can't seem to get things right so…please help me? Other than the bad grammar and possibly the wrong spellings what do you think about it? Please review! I need all the help I could get! 


	4. Whispers of heaven

Midnight Kitten: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! It has given me strength to finally finish my last and kind of long chapter. It's because I'd be squeezing a lot here! I don't want to go past 4 chapters and I'm making sure of that! Moving on!

Chapter 4: Whispers of heaven.

He turned around.

Otohata Rei blinked in disbelief. There, right in front of him, was a figure composed of droplets. He stood up, his bed creaking because of the sudden weight lost. Walking over to the image in front of him, Rei bent down and started to reach for the figure's face. The outline cringed and quickly stood up to run to the other corner of the room, bumping into Rei at the same time.

Hoshino Aya stood at the farthest corner, gazing intently at Rei, her heart pounding faster and faster. She was clutching the bear tightly, hearing her own heartbeat and her own heavy panting. She was frightened. How did he see her? What happened? How would he react? What would he do? She was so confused.

Rei moved a little closer, squinting his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things but the body was still there, backed up against the wall, seemingly terrified. The shape, the reaction, the movements, everything was so familiar. This thing that had appeared in his room acted so much like someone. A name began at the back of Rei's tongue but he couldn't find the right name. Then, he finally spoke:

"Aya"

Her gray eyes grew wide at the sound of her name being called. She paused, her breathing ceased, every muscle in her body refused to move, to let her run and hide. Why was she so afraid? She stood there, frozen in place.

"Aya"

The brunette, finally caught up with herself, shook her head vigorously. She wasn't going to let him know it was her. She didn't want to scare him. Something in her made her believe that if she'd show herself, everything wouldn't turn out right. Fate had already turned its course; she was amongst the dead and he, the living. Nothing and no one can return everything to normal. Once again, she ran, ran to the widely opened window, climbing up the sill.

The sun's piercing ray went through her body; she was turning transparent once again.

"Wait, don't go" he says, quickly striding over to the bed but stopped his paced for she began to speak.

"Step no farther Otohata Rei. Do not cross the boundary He has set between us." A voice of a female echoed past the room walls then she softened "I'm sorry Rei, for not listening to you, if I had, I wouldn't be seeing you now looking like this. What have you done to yourself? Why have you shut yourself from the outside world?"

The figure, no, not anymore, it was Aya who began to cry. Her tears being seen as she started to materialize without her knowing.

Rei froze in his position, taking everything she had just said and what is happening right now. He couldn't believe that she would come back. He couldn't believe that she would be here watching him, all this time and slowly he sees her change from droplets to the picture of the girl that had been placed in his mind.

"Rei, answer me. I don't want to see you like this, I only want what's good for you and so does He. He sent me here to make you believe that He has not abandoned you. Don't lie to yourself, you can't hide from everything."

Tears fell upon the floor as Aya had become visible in Rei's eyes. He could see her so clearly. Every strand of her dark hair, her gray eyes forming tears, the long white dress she wears; from top to bottom, everything he saw.

It was as if time had stood still just to give these two people a chance to talk, a chance to recover something that either had been lost or to begin something that wasn't there before.

Every breath she took, every word she said, her soul had agreed to all. Whatever Aya wanted to do, her mind was cooperating with her. There were no second thoughts, there was no reluctance there was no doubt.

Rei regained his cool as he watched closely for Aya's next move. All that is happening at this moment seemed so unbelievable. And yet there she was, standing on his windowsill, talking like she was still alive. Her image the same with how he remembered her, nothing out of place. A nightmare for some, a dream for him.

"Rei…?"

He took a step closer. His arm rising from his side. Once he reached her, he stretched out and reached for her, palms opened wide like he was inviting her for a dance.

She seized his hand and with his help, went down the sill. He pulled her into a hug, holding her, never letting go. He didn't want to.

There she was, in his arms, not moving even a single muscle. It wasn't because she was surprised but because she didn't want him to let go either. Time had ticked slowly, a second was like a minute and a minute like an hour, both still entangled in each other's arms. Finally, she had to let go. Aya pushed him away from her then she spoke.

"I don't have time…Rei, you must listen to me. There are people waiting for you, they want to see you. You don't have to blame yourself"

"I'm not" He said defensively, finding the floor interesting all of a sudden.

"Look at me Rei, enough lies." Aya said, a tinge of pain in her already soft voice. She brought her hand to his cheek and made him look at her. "You can't keep yourself from the truth"

"I'm sorry Aya…I am to blame! It was me who let you go, it was because of my foolishness that you ventured there. I had an idea that you could have gotten hurt and you did! It was my fault that you're like that! If I had stopped you…if I hadn't given in to my own weakness…I could have changed something!"

"Could have Rei, could have…but it is not for you to decide. What happens happen. There are things we won't understand. This is how fate works. If destiny says it's time then it is. You can't argue. Nothing and no one will be guilty of what has occurred" Aya explained as hard as she could but the anger in his eyes, the look his face possesses, the movement of his body made sure she knew that he didn't want to believe in what she said. She dropped her hand.

There was nothing she could do.

They stood there, both engulfed in silence once again. The sun's light slowly descended from shining on the ceiling of Rei's room. It touched Aya's face and she started to disappear, turning translucent as she was bathed in the golden light. An apparent shocked look came upon Rei while he watched Aya walked away from him, her back to him.

"Aya wait…" Rei finally spoke "Aya"

"Rei…I've waited and I will wait even if it would take me forever" She said turning around to face him, her features expressing happiness "I know you wouldn't let me down. You never had. From the last time we met, you allowed me to go" She paused "I helped someone in need, I really did. I was so happy that even in the most troubled times I was able to show a little boy that he wasn't alone. I'll never forget that"

Her face brightened even more, even in the light Rei could see that Aya was happy. She was smiling so wide like she used to when she was with her friends.

Otohata Rei watched as Aya strode past him and over to the bear that lay on the floor. She picked it up and passed it to Rei. He looked down at it while Aya made her was to the mirror. She was becoming more and more transparent as the sun gradually left her.

Aya bowed a little. "Thank you…"

When he gazed up, she was gone, just as the sun disappeared from his window.

A cool breeze swept his face, gentle whispers touched his ear 'Truth is truth, reality is reality…accept it and move on. I'll be waiting for you here…'

Night came in and replaced the day. Rei sat on his bed once again, bear in hand.

And the wind said along with Rei's soft voice…

"I love you…"

_The breeze carries the whispers of heaven._

Midnight Kitten: Hey everyone! I hope you likes my story! I'm sorry if my grammar sucked and my spelling is terrible! Please review? I need help for my upcoming fics. Please and thank you!


End file.
